Change of Heart
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: Ed meets a side of him he has never met before. Character deaths Told from Ed's point of Veiw.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Ed meets a side of him he has never met before. (Character deat) Told from Ed's point of Veiw.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNING!: This story has Violence, death, a little yaoi, and some language. If you don't like any of these then please do not read!**

**This is my first trajedy fanfic, dedicated to my friend Ayumi Elric. Hope you enjoy the story, Chii!!**

It was a cold spring day. The sun was hidden behind the grey fluff of clouds in the sky. Rain would soon approch the large city of Central in the distance. "How much longer until we hit Central?" I ask my little brother, Alphonse. He stops starring out the window and turns his face at me, blank and expressionless, but deep down I know he's smiling at me.

"We should be there in a few minutes, brother. Just be patient!" he says. I look out the window of the train and lean on my hand, proping my chin up with my elbow. "It's just the trip from Dublith to Central is so damn long! My muscels are starting to cramp up!" I complain and shift in my seat in a different position.. Al laughs at me. "You never liked traveling no matter how long the trip!" he says and smiles at me, even though I couldn't see his smile on the outside.

I turn tword the window again and look out. I could see Central come into view, a dark cloud loomed over it, giving the city an eerie look to it. "Looks like it's going to rain today." I say. Al just nodded as the train pulled into the station. I stretch and get up as a yawn escaped my mouth. It was getting late and the sky got darker. Al laughed again. "You should get some rest, brother! You look tierd." he says to me.

I nod and reach for my suit case. "A little shut-eye will help. I haven't gotten much rest since we went to go visit teacher." I say and unboarded the train. I look tword Central HQ and smile. My dorm with a nice warm bed was waiting for me, calling out to me as sleep started to over come me. I smile at the thought of a bed and run off tword HQ, leaving Al behind. "Last one there is a rotten egg!" Al sighs and chases after me, not interested in my game of race. The sooner I got my bed, the better!

-----------------------------------------------

_I stood in a dark forest, staring up at the moon. It shown brightly above, but the forest was dark as a shadow. "Where am I?" I ask myself. This wasen't Central at all. Nor anywhere near there. I feel a cold shiver run down my spine. 'Why am I here?' I think. "You're in your dreams, Edward." I hear a cold but familiar voice say. I turn around quickly to see who had spoken to me, but no one was there. "Who's there?" I ask. The voice seemed to move throughout the forset. "It depends! Where do you want me to be? I can be anywhere!" the cold voice mocked. I clench my fists. I can feel anger building up in me. The voice got closer, but I still couldn't see him. "Good..." the voice hissed. "I can feel your anger building up!" I couldn't take it anymore. I threw my fists down and stomped my foot. "Where the hell are you!?" I yell. The voice laughed. "Do you really want to see me, Edward?" it asked. I clenched my teeth. "Yes!" I say flatly through my teeth._

_A huge gust of wind shot through the forest and the moon shown brighter, illuminating everything. I open my eyes to see a dark image forming before me, like my own shadow but standing three dimentional. The darkness soon started to melt away from the form in front of me, showing more human details than just a sillhouette. I gasp and back away. Standing before me was..."Me?" I blurt out. In front of me was indeed me. Like staring in a mirror in a haunted house. The other Ed smiled at me and stared at me with a kind look, but at the same time his smile was evil and his eyes were cold. I feel my heart rise up in my throat. "But...h-how?" I ask. I couldn't speak. My throat clenched like I was out in the desert for hours with no water._

_The other Ed laughed and stared down at me with his cold eyes. Even though he looked exactly like me, everything about him was a shade darker. I try to speak again, but my voice seems like it had disappeared. "Who are you?" I manage to ask. He looks at me and smirks. "I thought you already knew that answer, Edward." he says and moves closer to me. "I am you!" he hisses. I back up against a tree as he moves closer. "You're me?" I ask. He keeps moving tword me. I have nowhere to go. He grabs my arms and pins me against the tree. "Yes..." he hisses. "I'm you! Of course I've been called other things, too. You're conscience, your shadow, death..." I shiver as he says the word death. "For now you can call me Dark." he says and grips my arms tighter. "Dark?" I ask. He smiles evily. "Just so we don't get confused." he says and loosens his grip. I feel anger rising in my body again._

_"Okay, you brought me here. Now, what do you want?" I ask. He grins and lifts my chin, staring into my eyes. "I just wanted to meet you." he says and leans in closer to my face. I try to pull away, but there's nowhere to go. I'm trapped between myself and the tree. I feel his icy cold breath on my lips as he leans in and kisses me. I want to pull away, but at the same time I don't. I feel heat rising through my body like someone threw me into a pit of fire. Blood escapes my mouth and seeps its way through our lips, dripping down my chin. 'What's happening to me?' I wonder. I feel hot tears run down my cheeks. My eyes! They burn! Cold sweat starts to form on my face. I can't take it anymore! I pull away and open my eyes. Dark is nowhere to be seen. "See you around." I hear him say in my head._

-----------------------------------------------

I wake up with a start in the middle of the night. My breathing's heavy and my heart's racing. _What happened to me?_ I wonder. I can still feel where the tears stained my face. "A dream..." I mutter while trying to wipe the tears and cold sweat off my face. _It was only a dream..._ I think. Al looks at me from the other bed. "Are you alright, brother?" he asks me. Al couldn't sleep, even if he wanted to. His metal body won't allow his soul to sleep. I look at my sheets. I don't want to make eye contact with him. "I'll be fine...Just a nightmare." I mutter and lay back down. _Was it really a dream? It felt so real!_ I think. These thoughts flow throughout my mind until sleep started to over come me again.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up to another dark cold day. Al was nowhere in the room. He must have gone out early like he always does and lets me sleep in. I get up and rub the sleep out of my eyes, still thinking about the dream that occured last night. _So wierd! I've never had a dream like it before!_ I think as I get undressed and slip my usual clothes on. _Al must be walking around Central somewhere._ I think and head out.

As I'm heading out of HQ, a soldier comes up to me and salutes. I salute back. I'm use to this by now. The soldier put his hand down and looked at me with a straight face. "Mr. Elric. You have a visiter waiting for you!" he says. I blink and look at him questionly. "A visiter?" I ask. He nods and leads me out the front door. There stood a blond girl with saphire blue eyes, wearing a summer dress and a sun hat. "Winry?" I ask.

She smiles at me. "Suprised to see me?" she asks. I scratch my head. "Well...Yeah!" I say and walk up to greet her. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. She's still smiling at me. "I just wanted to check up on you and Al." she says. I raise an eyebrow. "That's why you came?" I ask. She laughs. "No, I actually wanted to do some shopping, too! And guess who's taking me!" she says with a grin. I sigh. "Let me guess..." I say and point at myself. She nods happily and slaps my shoulder. "Bingo!" she says and drags me to the stores on Main street of Central.

_Annoying brat! Why today?_

The streets where mostly deserted due to the bad looking weather. Winry glares at me. "You know you're paying for everything, right?" she asks. I gasp. "What?" She turns her back on me. "You heard me!"

_Damn Winry! What do I look like? A bank?_

I sigh. "So what else is new?" I say and stare off at something else.

_I have more important things to do! Not spend time shopping!_

She turns back and looks at me. "I'm serious, Ed!" she says and looks at me in the eyes.

_God she's being fucking anoying today!_

"Why did you pick today to go shopping?" I ask. She shrugs. "Because I have nothing else to do!" she says and without warning pulls me into a store.

_That's the best excuse you got?_

"I'll take this, and this, and that, too! Oooo! That looks nice!" she says, buying everything in sight. I feel anger rising through my body again like it did in my dream._ What's happening to me?_ "Hey now! Don't over do it, Winry!" I say. _If she keeps buying, I'll be broke! Then I won't have any research money left and our search for the Philosopher's Stone will be held off even more!_ With that thought in mind, my body builds up with rage. I want so much to smack her right now.

Winry ignored me and gave me the packages to carry, then lead me out of the store. I feel my temperature rising to its boiling point.

_Damn you!_

Winry drags me to the next store but I stop in the middle of the street. "No more shopping, Winry. You bought enough already!"

_I hate you!_

Winry glares at me and pouts. "I can buy whatever I want!" she says and places her hands on her hips.

_It's your fault Al dosen't have his body back yet!_

My eyes are burning with anger, like they're turning a crimson red, but they're not. "No you can't! I'm not a money tree!" I yell.

_Curse you!_

Winry pouts more. "But I might not be back in Central for awhile! I'm buying as much stuff as I can!" she says and begins to walk off.

_You don't care about Al!_

I drop all of the packages and stare at the ground. My anger finally reached it's boiling point. Winry turns to me, her face looks angry. "Hey, you better pick those up, Ed!" she yells, pointing at the falling bags and boxes.

_I hate you!_

I don't say a word. I don't even look at her. She walks up to me and looks at me in the face. "Did you hear me?" she asks.

"Shut up!" I yell and grab her wrists.

_I hate you!_

She shrieks in pain and tries to pull away. "Ed! You're hurting me!" she cries. I don't listen to her. _Why am I doing this? I don't want to hurt her!_ I think but my body dosen't listen. Winry starts to scream but I don't let go. I only hold her wrists tighter. _I can't control myself! What am I doing!? Please! Someone stop me!_

Winry screams again. This time, louder. It won't be long until someone heard her screaming. "SHUT UP!!" I yell, but she dosen't stop.

_I hate you!_

I squeeze my eyes shut. _Please! Shut up!!_ I think, then without warning, I snap her head back. The sicking noise echoed through the air around me and her body fell limp to the ground. My mind started racing.

_What have I done? I'm a monster!_

I cry and scream in my head. I look down at Winry's dead body. Her head snapped back and twisted. The sight made me sick to my stomach. I wanted so much to puke and faint right there.

_What have I done?_

I hear voices in the distance. Someone must have heard her screams.

_What have I done?_

The voices got closer. My legs couldn't move.

_What have I done?_

_Run, you idiot!_ A voice shot through my head. I wanted to, but my damn legs won't move.

_What have I done?_

My legs finally found feeling in them and I ran, tears pouring down my cheeks.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

**End chapter 1:D (wipes away tear) How was my first trajedy? Please reviw my story! Chapter 2 is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so after awhile, I decided to update this story. heh heh...Blame the damn writer's block I've had for so long! ugh! Sorry for keeping you all waiting X3 Especially you Ayumi-chan! XD Seeing your FMA guide for n00b fanfictions made me want to update this story. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters in it. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa who...would probably kill me if she read this. -coughs and sweatdrops-**

**Story contains violence, death, language and probably anything else you can think of. eheh...-sweatdrops- Told from Ed's POV.**

Chapter 2

I ran as fast as I could, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. _What have I done? I killed Winry! And for what? Just because she was getting annoying?_ I couldn't believe this! One of my best friends, probably my only friend outside of Al, was dead. Dead! This time I could really feel the tears run down my face. Some people stared at me as I ran by them. Some worried, mostly women who thought I was some kid that was lost or hurt. Some just curious as to why I'm crying. I always hated when people stared at me. If they wanted something then why didn't they just say it to my face? I ran into an alley way so I could have my time alone. Time to think. Time to cry. Time where no one would be around me.

I sat down by a dumpster, trying to think things over. _Why would I do something like that? Winry was my friend._ I thought about this, my eyes glazing over with more tears. I could hear sirens in the distance. Some were probably cops, looking for the killer. Others were probably ambulances, coming to take Winry's dead body away. The thought of her twisted neck flashed in my head, making my stomach lurch. _They're coming to find me. I'll go to jail for sure!_ I thought as I brought my palms to my face, covering my eyes as if someone was staring at my tears. I quickly drew my hands away, seeing something I haven't noticed before. "Blood..." My hands were sure enough covered in blood. My eyes grew wide at this horror before me. Did I really twist her neck that bad? My eyes were to blinded by horror at what I've done to notice.

My sobs echoed around the alley.Something in the dumpster moved, but I was crying too much to notice. The object in the dumpster suddenly jumped out at me. I screamed and jumped back, hitting the back of my head on the dumpster. "Damn..." I curse, holding the back of my head. I look up at what jumped out at me. It was only a cat. "A cat?" I gasp. _Al! What will Al think about this? He'll hate me! He'll never speak to me again! No! He won't have to know...I can pretend like nothing happened. Winry's death will be news to me. No one will know I did it._ I thought about this and grinned.

The hours were getting late. I stood up and brushed myself off. Was I really becoming evil? Or was it just an accident? I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. How long have I been out here? Winry's death was this morning. I must have been hiding here all day. I rubbed the tears and sweat away from my face and looked around. _Which way was it to Central?_ He had to get back soon or Al would start to worry, especially if he had already found out about Winry's death. Guessing at which way Central was I walked the oposite way I came, thinking it was a short cut. I took out my pocket watch as I walked. "8 o'clock.." I mutter. It was still pretty early, but the cloudy sky made the sky darker, even in the summer. Sighing, I close my watch shut and started swinging it back and forth, the rattle of the chain blocked out the quiet footsteps that were approching behind me.

Taking another deep sigh, I stick the watch back in my pocket. That's when I hear it. The footstep. I stop suddenly, my throat a little dry. _Is someone following me?_ I wonder. I perk up my ears to listen, but the footsteps stopped. _Maybe it was my imagination._ Shrugging, I continued to walk, not bothering to look back. That's when I heard it again. This time the footsteps sounded like running. Panic took over me and I quickly turned around. "Who's there?" I yelled. That's when two men came from out of the shadows, laughing madly.

"Looks like we got a little one here, Bill." said one of them. That got me mad. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU WANNA CRUSH LIKE AN ANT!?" I yelled, throwing my fists in the air. The one named Bill sneered. "That's exactly what we want to do. Isen't that right, Tom?" I looked at them confused. What did these people want? Whatever it was it didn't look good. I quickly clapped my hands, ready to transmute my sword incase there was a fight, but it was too late. The one named Tom ran up to me and punched me hard in the face, making me go flying back into the wall. "What the hell!?" I groaned and looked up at them. "Quick, Bill! Hold him down for me!" the one named Tom said. Bill waked forward and shoved me to the ground, holding my shoulders so I couldn't move. Tom grinned and started going through my pockets. "Let's see what we've got here." he said, taking out my pocket watch. "Hey! Give that back!" I yelled, but he just ignores me. Bill however was staring at me, a little annoyed. "Shut up!" he said and stuffed a gag in my mouth then punched me in the stomach. I let out a little yelp from behind the gag as pain serged through my stomach. Tom grinned and took my wallet, taking all the cash that was inside. I struggled to get free but Bill sat on top of me so I couldn't move. Both of these men were a lot muscular than me. The only way I could beat them was by using alchemy. My hope of that went down the drain when Bill started tying my hands together in an akward position, so I couldn't use alchemy. _Damn them!_ I though, anger burning in me.

"Aw! Is this a picture of your family?" Tom asked, taking a picture out of my wallet. It was a picture of me and Al when we were still pretty much babies and behind us was mom, smiling happily. I loved that picture so much that I kept it with me everywhere I went. My eyes grew wide as I stared at Tom. He has a lighter in his hand and he was grinning evily at me. I finally managed to spit out the gag, my anger coming out with it. "Don't you dare! Give it back!!" I yelled. Tom seemed amused by this and lit his lighter, the flame moving closer and closer to the picture. "No!!!"It was too late. The flame had reach the picture and Tom dropped it to the ground, watching as it burned with pure delight on his face. I watched as the picture slowly burned on the ground, the faces of mom and Al disappearing. This time I really felt hate. "Damn you! I hate you! You stupid son of a bitches!!" I yelled, flailing everywhere. Somehow, I managed to kick Bill in a certain spot no guy likes to be kicked. He screeched in pain and toppled off of me. Big mistake...Tom realized what happened and lunged at me, total hate filled his eyes from what I did to his buddy. "Damn you! How dare you hurt my brother!!" he yelled and started punching me in the face. So they were brothers...I cried in pain. I can feel blood gushing out of my head.

Bill got up and glared at me then grinned. "Get him, Tom! Beat him hard!" he yelled. Tom then went for my stomach, punching me constantly. I felt like my breakfast was going to go any minute. Hearing the maniacs laughing, I tried looking up at them, only to see blood drip into my eyes. "Hey, Bill! Look at these threads he's wearing. Nice, huh?" he asked his brother, running a hand down my leather pants. That disturbed me greatly. If only I could move my hands then I could take care of these sick bastards. Bill nodded in agreement. "Nice clothes for being a dog of the military." he said grinning. My eyes went wide. _So they know who I am?_ I thought and twisted my hands from the rope. My left wrist started to bleed. The rope that tied my hands together was so tight. "I don't think a dog of the military deserves clothes like thses." Tom said and sneered. I looked up at them, fear of what they were going to do. Without warning, both men started to rip of my clothes, underwear includded. "I think I'll keep this jacket." Bill said, slipping it on. Tom held up my boots. "I like these shoes. They look a bit small for me though." Both men then started laughing. I was so angry thatthe cut on my wrist was starting to go numb. Tom then took a knife and shoved it in my side. I let out a huge scream of pain as the blood started to seep out.

"See you around, kid." Tom said and started to laugh, gathering all of my belongings and started to leave with his brother. "Oh no you won't!!" I yelled, finally getting my hands free of the rope, blood from my wrist spilled everywhere. I stood up and clapped my hands. A great big flash of light made the brothers jump and turn around. "What? How the hell did you get loose?" Bill yelled. I just grinned. "Don't under estimate a state alchemist." I said, venom pouring from my words as I held my sword up. Both men growled and lunged at me, but without a moments hesitation, I whipped my sword out and cut both of their throats. The two men stumbled backward, choking as blood gushed from their necks. I stood there, watching in amusement as both of them collapsed to the ground emotionless. "Sorry. But I have things to take care of. I'm not about to die in the hands of you two." I said, my voice not sounding like my own. I bent down and gather my belongings and walked off, an evil laughter echoing through out the alley.

**End of chapter. What did you think? If you didn't like it then too bad! I warned you in chapter one that there was this kind of stuff. Plus this fic is rated M. Why would it be rated M if I didn't add this kind of stuff in it!? -throws hands up in the air- Gawd! For those of you who did like it then..YAY!! -huggles you- I can't get over the fact that Ed's still naked at the end there :P -drools and goes all fangirly- Agh! DX Anyway, please review! I should be updating chapter 3 soon!**


End file.
